Don't Sleep in Class
by The Phantom-Otaku
Summary: Rin has tried his brother's patience one time too many. A recent prank as well as his bad habit of sleeping in class have finally left Yukio with no choice other than to teach his brother to not sleep in his class.


**Alright, so I recently got into Blue Exorcist and had a funny little idea. Hope you enjoy this. Oh, and it's set after the Kyoto arc. **

* * *

Yukio's eyebrow twitched with anger as he wrote on the chalkboard and recited his lesson. He could hear Rin softly snoring behind him and knew that his twin had fallen asleep once again. This was of course not the first time he had fallen asleep in Yukio's class, but that just made it worse for him. The younger Okumura had tried several things to try and get it into Rin's head that sleeping in his class wasn't a good idea, but none of them had helped it stick with him.

As Yukio finished up the lesson he was teaching, his mind trailed to the prank Rin had pulled on him just a few days ago. The younger twin had been completely wiped out after a mission and passed out on his bed the minute he laid down. Rin had taken the chance to fill his younger brother's hand with shaving cream and then used his tail to tickle Yukio's nose, effectively getting him to smack himself in the face with a hand full of shaving cream. Rin had laughed at him of course… well, for about five seconds before Yukio interrupted his laughter by giving his tail a hard tug.

He had considered pulling Rin's tail payback for the prank, but he was starting to think that he should prank his twin back. Light reflected off of his spectacles as a devious smile formed on his face. Yukio normally wasn't the type to pull tricks, but he needed to teach his older brother to stop sleeping in class.

* * *

Everything had been setup. Yukio had told the rest of his class about his little plot, and everyone had been on board to help or at least play along and not give everything away. By far, Suguro was the easiest to convince of the group. He didn't like it when class as interrupted, but if the interruption could get Okumura to stop sleeping in class, then he was all for it. Shiemi had been the hardest to convince until Izumo explained that it was all in good fun. After Izumo told her that, she had agreed reluctantly.

The only thing that was left was- Oh, wait. Rin was already snoring, not to anyone's surprise. Normally Yukio would be unhappy with his brother's bad habit of sleeping in class, but this time he smiled. "Perfect," he muttered, the reflection of his glasses obscuring his eyes again. It gave him a deceitful arua that everyone in the room could feel.

Yukio turned his head, making his teal eyes visible again, and nodded towards Shiemi. The blonde nodded back and took out a makeup pen. Carefully, Shiemi slipped out of her seat and over to the front of Rin's desk. The girl took the pen and meticulously put three black spots on the half-demon's face. They were carefully placed so that they appeared to be in the same place as Yukio's moles. Shiemi let out a silent sigh of relief as she capped the little pen.

While Shiemi had been busy with putting the makeup on Rin's face, Yukio had applied some cover up to his face, hiding the three moles that he had. He grinned at the thought of what was going to happen next. Glancing over at Shiemi, Yukio saw that she was finished and had given him a thumbs up.

The younger Okumura twin cleared his throat quietly and prepared the best frown that he could muster, which was rather believable if he said so himself.

Once Shiemi was back in her desk, Yukio made his way over to Rin, who was still sound asleep. They knew Okumura was a heavy sleeper, but it was almost comical that he hadn't woken up when Shiemi had applied the makeup to him.

Taking his book, the younger brother slammed the book next to Rin, startling the half-demon out of his sleep. The elder Okumura let out a yelp as he was awakened. His eyes darted around the room frantically, slightly panicked at being woken up so suddenly. Then his eyes landed on Yukio, who had a deep frown on his face but that wasn't what Rin was concerned about. The half-demon was confused to see that his brother's face was missing the three signature moles; the same ones that he would tease his younger brother for all the time.

"Nice of you to join us back in class, Rin." Yukio's voice held its normal seriousness as if nothing was amiss. The younger Okumura smiled inwardly at his older brother's obvious confusion that was displayed on his face.

"Wait Yukio, where'd your moles go?" he asked bluntly.

Yukio sent his brother the best questioning look he could. "What do you mean, Rin?"

Bon jumped into the conversation from behind, "I knew Okumura was stupid but now he's starting to confuse his own face for Mr. Okumura's."

Rin growled at the insult on his intelligence and retorted, "What the hell are you talkin' about, ya Rooster?!"

Yukio almost broke character. Almost.

Bon sent the half-demon an angry glare for the nickname though he had to try hard not to laugh at the sight that was Rin's face currently. "Who're you callin' a rooster?!" Suguro returned as he stood from his desk.

"That's enough you two!" Yukio interjected, stepping between the two teens.

"Stay out of this, Mole Face!" Rin yelled out of habit.

There was a pause before Yukio spoke, "Rin, I think that name fits you better than it does me."

The elder Okumura turned his gaze to Yukio and sent him a bewildered look. It took all of Yukio's willpower to not laugh, and thankfully he didn't. "Hah?" was all Rin could say.

The younger Okumura sighed and looked to the floor, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Really Rin, you're so self-conscious about them; it's hard to believe that you actually forgot about them." Yukio could tell that his comment had only further confused his brother.

It was Shima's turn to throw his two cents in now. "Yeah, I remember we made fun of them one time and you were pissed about it for, like, a week," Shima leaned back in his chair, an amused look on his face.

Rin looked back to the Kyoto trio. Shima almost snorted and burst into a fit of laughter. Almost. Koneko only glanced at Okumura, afraid that if he looked for more than a second he wouldn't be able to contain his laughter. Suguro smirked at Rin. "You know, Mr. Okumura is right. I think Mole Face fits you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rin inquired. It was evident to everyone that he was completely lost. "Both you and four eyes have lost it," Rin stated stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"They're talking about those moles on your face, idiot," Izumo piped up from the back of the room.

Normally Rin would have been angry at the name she had used for him, but he was more worried about what she had said before. "Moles?" The half-demon sighed. "You've all lost it," he commented exasperatedly.

Izumo huffed in annoyance. "Are you still trying to act like you don't have any? The act isn't working, Okumura," she responded. The girl stood from her desk and walked over to him, taking a small makeup mirror out of her bag as she went. Izumo shoved the small pocket mirror into Rin's chest. "If you don't believe me then look for yourself."

Rin rolled his eyes and scoffed, taking the mirror from her. "I'm telling you, you've all-" The teen stopped mid-sentence as he looked in the mirror. "W-what the hell!" the half-demon yelled in surprise. It took everyone's willpower not to laugh at Rin's cry of surprise and watch him examine his face further in the mirror. Even Izumo looked like she was on the verge of cracking though she regained her composure.

"See?" Izumo huffed. The girl turned to Yukio. "Can we please move on with class now?"

Rin snapped out of his surprised stupor and shouted, "Wait, where did these even come from?!" He pointed to the moles on his face.

The younger Okumura raised his eyebrow at his brother's statement. "You've had them ever since you were born, Rin," Yukio said. "Are you feeling alright? Are you sick? You know you tend to act strangely when you've got a fever."

Rin stood from his desk suddenly. "I'm not sick, just confused! Since when was I the one with moles?!"

"I just told you, Rin. You were born with them," Yukio repeated, pushing up his glasses.

The half-demon shook his head furiously. "No, you were the one with the moles, Four Eyes!" he shot back, refusing to believe what his brother was saying.

Yukio sighed with fake annoyance. Before he could speak, Suguro interrupted from behind again, "Are you blind or something, _Mole Face_?"

The younger Okumura snorted but quickly covered it up as a cough. He wasn't even sure Rin had heard his little slip up as his older brother seemed too shocked at the nickname that Suguro had called him. The half-demon couldn't even think of a witty retort.

Shima couldn't take it anymore. The pink haired teen busted into a fit of laughter, succeeding in further confusing Rin. Shiemi was the next to crack. She began to giggle though she attempted to stifle them with her hand unsuccessfully. Rin glanced between the two, still completely lost. "What're you two laughing at?"

"You want to tell him or should I?" Suguro asked through a few snickers, looking at Yukio.

The younger Okumura finally let his cover fall, letting the broad grin that he had been fighting to keep hidden visible. "Consider this payback for the prank you pulled on me a few days ago," Yukio smiled. His grin only got bigger as the realization dawned on his older brother's face.

"Are you kidding me, Yukio!?" Rin yelled angrily at his brother. "I thought we were even after you pulled my tail!"

"Well," he began, pushing up his glasses, "I was going to let the pank go after that, but then you slept through my class again." Rin turned his gaze to the opposite wall. "I thought maybe a prank would help you remember to not sleep in my class," Yukio rationalized. It was sound logic, but Rin could tell that his brother had also done it because he wanted to get back at him for the prank. "But we should probably get back to the lesson. We spent a lot of class time on this prank."

Rin grumbled as he sank back into his chair, both annoyed and angry at his brother as well as the other Exwires who had gone along with his brother's plot. "He is so not getting away with this," the elder Okumura muttered, already planning his vengeance.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this. And hopefully no one was ooc or anything like that. Oh, and if you guys want me to write the prank up as a separate oneshot, then I'd be glad to do so. Anyways, thanks for reading. **


End file.
